Character Commentary: Phinbella-A Dream Come True
Arnold: Is anyone else geting tired of these romance fics? Especially these cheesy Phinbella ones? Helga: Let's see if THIS one's any cheesier. ---- Isabella POV: Like every day of the summer, my heart would just stop. Like the usual routine. I wake up, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, then my heart would just stop. ---- Phoebe: I think you're over-dramatizing your crush, Isabella. Helga: Cheesy, over-dramatized description of the narrator's crush? Check. ---- Across the street, there were two stepbrothers working on their latest invention. One with the green hair and doesn't talk much was welding something of the sort. While the one next to him, the kid with the red hair and working the blueprints by the big tree in their backyard. That was what made my heart stop. ---- Arnold: '''The cheesiness continues. ---- That boy with the red hair was Phineas. Phineas Flynn, the kid with a huge imagination. Phineas Flynn, the kid who has a pet platypus named Perry. Phineas Flynn, the kid who tries to make the most of summer holidays. Phineas Flynn, the very thing that I am living for. ---- '''Helga: '''Crimeny! Not even I'M this sappy. '''Arnold: You kinda are. ;) ---- I try to get Phineas' attention by doing something different everyday. ---- Arnold: Lies. ---- Like putting on some new shoes. ---- Sid: '''What new shoes? You mean your Fireside Girl outfit? '''Arnold: Maybe her soccer clothes from "My Fair Goalie". Or her Halloween costume from "That's the Spirit". Gerald: '''She had orange boots in "Meapless in Seattle". ---- Or putting my hair up in a different way. ---- '''Helga: '''When have you EVER had a different hairstyle? I can only think of three different hairstyles you had: Your ponytail while you were playing that Football X-7 game, your frizzy hair from "Robot Rodeo", and the weird way your hair was in "Meapless in Seattle". Actually--I think that last one DID work. ---- Yet that doesn't seem me. ---- '''Arnold: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder why. ''(normal voice) ''Also I find it ironic that the obvious Little Ms. Barbie Expy thinks changing her hairstyle is "not her". ---- But one thing that no matter how much I try, no matter how long I practice, when I look at Phineas, all that comes out is: "Whatcha doin?" I asked curiously, scolding myself for saying so. "Hey Isabella, we're making that transport device again, remember the one that switched Candace and Perry's brain?" he explained, "Well we made it again, but did a few adjustments to the blueprints, instead we put them into little remotes. They can take us to anywhere in the world!" ---- '''Arnold: '''In other words, you fixed them so that they would be real teleportation devices instead of you boys recreating the ones you saw in that movie. Okay...Let me make thisPERFECTLY clear. The boys...do NOT...EVER...Reuse their ideas. Phineas is ALWAYS trying to come up with NEW ideas every day. That's what makes the show INTERESTING. ---- "Wow you guys! That's amazing!" I complimented "You two can do anything!" ---- '''Arnold: '''And yet they can't make world peace. Or end world hunger. Or find a cure for cancer. You know, actually IMPORTANT stuff. Oh that's right. They live in a universe where none of that horrible stuff EXISTS. No war, no environmental disasters--which makes Jenny and her Hippie environmentalism rather pointless--No NOTHING. ---- "Thanks Isabella!" Phineas replied. "So where are you guys planning to go?" I ask. "We don't know yet," Phineas said "but maybe you can pick where we go first! After all, you are the guest!" Did you just hear that! Phineas called me guest; he's such a gentleman! "Well if you insist, um maybe we can go to Paris again, last time we went, we didn't stay for long." I suggested. "Sure Isabella!" Actually, the last time we went was five years ago, when we were ten. When Phineas and Ferb built that super jet around the world. We stopped in Paris to refuel the plane, but it wasn't as romantic as you think it was. Phineas like always was so oblivious. He didn't notice the little packages of affection I was giving him. He didn't notice that the Eiffel Tower was right above us. He didn't even notice that we were in Paris, France, the so-called "City of Love". Best trip of my life I'll tell you that. I always dreamed of going to Paris alone with Phineas, it was the moment I waited for so many years. Then him whispering to me, "Je t'aime ma cherie" on top of the Eiffel Tower, then he will hand me a rose then bend over and k- "Isabella?" Phineas called "Earth to Isabella" "What is it?" I came back to reality. "You dosed off a bit, are you sure you're okay, maybe we shouldn't go to Paris today- "No, No, I'm fine, really, don't worry if anything goes wrong I'll be sure to tell you." I said giving him a thumbs up. "Okay Isabella, it's just that you dose off a lot when you're here, especially when I am around." "It's nothing, I just had a little trouble sleeping last night, that's it." I reassured. It was about two hours later when the remotes were ready. My heart began to beat faster; we're going to Paris again, this is my second chance to get Phineas to notice me! ---- '''Helga: '''Well at least this explains what she meant. This ISN'T the 10-year-old little girl from the show. This is a 15-year-old girl who has tried everything from new shoes to a new hairstyle but the boy of her dreams just doesn't get it. ---- "Isabella, are you ready?" Phineas asked. "Yup!" I replied in an excited voice. Phineas handed me the remote. "You can come back to Danville when ever you want, and if you do need to get home, just press the red button the big letters, Home, and that's it!" Phineas instructed, "So set your remotes to Paris..." Phineas began scrolling down the list of places to go. I looked in the "P" category, PARIS, FRANCE "Here we go!" Phineas said, "Three, Two, One, GO!" A big flash blinded my vision. Slowly the picture was becoming clearer, I could see the Eiffel Tower from a distance. And a "Welcome to Paris" sign right beside me. We're back to Paris! I can't believe it! "Whoa look Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed. "I wish I got that much metal on my birthday, wouldn't you Ferb?" I knew what Phineas was talking about, the Eiffel Tower. "Phineas, um why don't we, um take a stroll through the pond over there?" "Sure can Ferb come?" Phineas asked. "Actually, I have other things to attend to." Ferb winked at me. Thanks Ferb… Ferb knows that I have a crush on Phineas; I think he's just trying to get us alone. "Really Ferb, to where are you going to meet us?" Phineas asked. "I'll meet you at the top of the Eiffel Tower at eight, France time." Ferb replied. Another successful set up by Ferb, I can tell he'll be "late". "Okay, well we'll see you later Ferb!" Phineas said. "So you said the pond right?" "Yup, it's over there." I pointed. We strolled along the pond. I glared in jealousy as couples hugged, kissed and greeted each other. Why can't Phineas be romantic? Why does he have to be so naïve and oblivious? We're already fifteen years old, and I, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro; still have a crush on Phineas Flynn. "Look Isabella, there's some people repairing a car over there, want to look?" Phineas asked. Yes, that's romantic all right. "Sure Phineas." I said dully. I watched as Phineas glared through the window of the repair shop. His amazed face as they pulled out the machines and tools to fix the car. "Um Phineas, why don't we go somewhere else, maybe to a coffee shop or something?" I suggested, realizing I was holding his hand. I quickly let go without Phineas noticing. "Sure!" We reached the coffee shop nearby the repair. I peeked through the window, only to find it was full with happy romantic couples. I sighed. "Phineas, why don't we go, I think the place is full." I said. "Maybe we can do takeout if you really are that hungry." Phineas offered. "No, it's alright." "Dang it, it's almost eight, come on!" Phineas pulled my hand and dragged me across the park. He's holding my hand! We finally reached the Eiffel Tower. Only to find a long line up of tourists. "Oh great, now Ferb is going to be worried sick about where we are." Phineas groaned "Actually, I am not too worried." I muttered. "What did you say Isabella?" Phineas asked curiously. "Oh nothing Phineas." I replied with a fake smile. "Oh right I forgot, Ferb made specific locations as well! Isabella take out your remote!" Phineas exclaimed. "Okay, um how do you do specific locations?" I asked, fumbling with the remote. "Oh, like this!" Phineas takes my remote and filters the remote, "Here you go Isabella!" TOP OF EIFFEL TOWER, PARIS, FRANCE "Okay Isabella. Three, Two, One, GO!" That was all it took, and I was already living my dream, on top of the Eiffel Tower, with Phineas, alone. "Whoa, this is so cool! I am actually standing on type two titanium, I actually surprised how much weight it can hold!" Phineas exclaimed, "Maybe we should use this metal more often!" "Phineas, we're on the Eiffel Tower!" I said, "Just look around! Smell the flowers! It's so beautiful up here!" "Okay Isabella, we at least need to wait for Ferb, then we'll go back home." Phineas said leaning on the railing. Now I hope Ferb never comes. I want to stay here forever with Phineas. "Oh my gosh, Candace would've loved coming here again, too bad she's in college with Stacy and Jeremy." I said. "She's actually coming to visit next week if you want to go see her." Phineas said. "Really!" Candace has always been like my older sister. She's been helping me get Phineas' attention since I was eleven. She had a crush on Jeremy, and now they've been dating since Candace was sixteen. "Isabella! Look over there! Ferb's coming!" Phineas nudged. "What!" I exclaimed. I saw Ferb waiting in the long line up, trying to be late as possible. Phineas pulls out his phone, and begins texting. "Phineas, what are you doing?" "Texting Ferb." He said plainly. "Reminding him that the remotes can do specific locations too." "Give me the phone!" I told Phineas. He hands me the phone. Ferb, can u pls make up an excuse 2 come later; I don't want 2 leave yet! -Isabella I pressed the SEND on the tiny keypad. And soon after I get a reply. K, tell Phineas that I forgot the remote at the bench and I'll brb! I'll try 2 be as late as possible! This is ur last chance Izzie! I smile. Izzie was what Phineas and Ferb called me when we were little. ---- '''Helga: '''Okay, THIS is inexcusable. Nobody EVER called her that as a kid. ---- "So, what did Ferb say?" Phineas asked. "He said he forgot his remote at the bench, and he'll be right back." I replied, deleting the message on his phone. "Okay Isabella, so what do you want to do?" Phineas asked. "Want to listen to that accordion player over there?" I suggested. It sounds romantic. We walked over to the accordion player, who was playing "Clair du Lune". "I wonder when Ferb will get here, it's starting to get chilly." Phineas zipped up his jacket. Unfortunately, I was only wearing a T-shirt, and by the looks of it, I don't think Phineas was going to share his jacket, like what a guy does to a girl in the movies. Such a gentleman. I thought. We stayed there for about half an hour, still no sign of Ferb, good. I see Phineas pull out his phone again. "Phineas, whatcha doin?" I said in a worried voice. "Texting Ferb, telling him that we are leaving and we will meet him back at Danville once he finds the remote." Phineas replies. "Maybe we can wait for a little bit." I said, "We'll wait for Ferb." "But Isabella, it's getting late here, we'll come back tomorrow." Phineas protested. I felt my blood boil. He wants to get out of here! One of the most romantic places in the world! "Come on Isa- ---- '''Arnold: '''And Isabella snaps in 3...2.... ---- "So you think that this is nothing, standing up here on the Eiffel Tower, in Paris France, in the so called 'City of Love'!" I began to yell "Phineas, why can't you just understand! This is a once in a lifetime experience, and you want to get out of here!" "Isabella, why are you getting mad? I said we'd come back tomorrow!" Phineas said. "Yeah right Phineas, tomorrow you're going to make another one of your little inventions and forget today even happened." I yelled. ---- '''Arnold: '''Is--Is this author implying Isabella HATES Phineas's--Oh not another one of these guys. Look! Isabella loves Phineas FOR his inventing. She wouldn't call his stuff "little inventions"! ---- I pulled out the remote. "Isabella, wait!" "Goodbye Phineas." I said. I pressed the HOME button. And the next thing that happened was a click and Phineas yelling at me to come back. A flash blinded me and the image of my home slowly was coming to focus. It's time for me to let go… ---- '''Arnold: '''Wow. What a great ending. '''Phoebe: '''Sadly this chapter is not as good. It's way too cheesy, the dialogue isn't really that funny, and the ONLY funny part comes at the end with Isabella's rant. Everything else feels like a copy-paste of every other love fic in the world. '''Helga: '''Let's hope it gets better.